Quando la passione ti prende in volo!
by SheTookMyHeart
Summary: Naya e Heather si sono incontrate nel set di Glee. All'inizio della terza stagione hanno fatto coming out dichiarando il loro amore. Convivono in una villetta a Los Angeles. Il loro primo anniversario cadrà proprio in coincidenza con un'importante evento della Fox, nel quale è richiesta la loro presenza.


One-Shot, come sempre, HEYA!

Sono in forzata astinenza Heya/Brittana, capitemi!

Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate!

Introduzione:

Naya e Heather si sono incontrate nel set di Glee. Hanno sempre saputo che la loro non era una semplice amicizia, ma entrambe hanno fatto di tutto pur di sopprimere i veri sentimenti che provavano l'una verso l'altra. Verso la fine della seconda stagione di Glee hanno ammesso di amarsi e hanno deciso di provare a vivere quella storia tanto agognata. All'inizio della terza stagione hanno fatto coming out dichiarando il loro amore. Convivono in una villetta a Los Angeles. Il loro primo anniversario cadrà proprio in coincidenza con un'importante evento della Fox, nel quale è richiesta la loro presenza.

Shot:

Guardava quella dea dormire da almeno mezz'ora, non riusciva a staccare gli occhi, quasi come se l'avesse ipnotizzata. Adorava contemplare quella cascata di latte. Erano nude, avevano fatto l'amore più volte quella notte. Ma l'una non ne aveva mai abbastanza dell'altra. Si riscosse sentendo la sveglia suonare, prontamente la spense rotolando verso il suo comodino. Gattonando si avvicinò all'orecchio della bionda al suo fianco che ancora dormiva.

Buongiorno amore! sibilò piano al suo orecchio facendole spuntare un sorriso spontaneo avendo riconosciuto quella voce calda e roca che la faceva impazzire. La mora in risposta ricevette un mugugno da parte della bionda che senza neanche aprire gli occhi girò la testa alla ricerca di quelle labbra che la ammaliavano. Naya sorrise vedendo quell'angelo assonnato cercarla; non perse tempo, prese delicatamente il viso di Heather tra le mani e la baciò, cercando di trasmetterle tutto l'amore che provava nei suoi confronti.

Hemo, sentendo le labbra di lei sulle sue, sbarrò gli occhi puntandoli in quelli della latina ancora chiusi. Quasi come se percepisse quei due zaffiri azzurri su di lei, li aprì a sua volta e si perse in quel mare che tanto amava. Il bacio che inizialmente era casto e pieno di dolcezza si era trasformato il qualcosa di più acceso, era diventato pieno di desiderio e passione. In entrambe scattò una scintilla che si infiammo quando Heather, da sdraiata, agganciò la vita di Naya e la attirò a se postandosela a cavalcioni. Le sue mani, dapprima strette alla vita della mora, iniziarono a passare delicate sulla schiena di quest'ultima facendola rabbrividire. Naya abbandonò a malincuore le labbra della bionda iniziando a depositare una scia di baci roventi attraverso la guancia per poi arrivare alla mandibola ed infine al collo. Hemo spostò la testa di lato in modo da farle più spazio, chiudendo gli occhi e ansimando per quel tocco divino.

Mmmmm, buongiorno Riuscì finalmente a dire Hemo, ancora frastornata per tutte le sensazioni che le davano le sue labbra sulla pelle. Adorava svegliarsi in quel modo. Naya sorrise e iniziò a scendere lasciando un'altra scia di baci.

Iniziò a leccare, succhiare, baciare e mordere ogni centimetro della sua pelle scendendo fino al seno. Si avventò subito su uno di questi, afferrando l'altro con una mano e iniziando un leggero massaggio, prese il capezzolo tra i denti e lo tirò appena guadagnandosi un gridolino da parte della bionda che iniziò a muovere il bacino contro quello della latina, sperando che quella frizione le desse un po di sollievo. La reazione della mora fu immediata; sentire quel leggero strusciarsi la fece sobbalzare e alzare il viso di scatto, andando ad incontrare il viso di Hemo contratto in una smorfia di piacere, l'eccitazione arrivò a livelli impressionanti. Vedere provare piacere alla donna della sua vita e sapere che era lei a procurarglielo la faceva eccitare come non mai. Si lasciò scappare una gemito a quella vista. Prontamente andò a posizionarsi con il bacino fra le gambe di Hemo, portando la sua intimità a contatto con quella dell'altra. Posizionò le braccia sotto le spalle della bionda che incrociò le braccia sul collo della mora. La bionda intuì subito cosa volesse fare e si fece largo un sorriso malizioso nel suo volto. La mora ricambiò prima di andare a congiungere le loro labbra. Spinse il bacino contro il suo e due gemiti gemelli lasciarono le loro bocche sentendo il contatto fra i clitoridi già gonfi di piacere e quindi sensibili. Trovarono il loro ritmo e nel silenzio della camera si sentivano solamente i gemiti e gli ansiti sempre più forti delle due. Sentendo quanto fossero vicine al punto di non ritorno, come calamite, i loro occhi cercarono quelli dell'altra incatenandosi. Un altro paio di spinte un po più profonde ed all'unisono raggiunsero l'orgasmo gridando l'una il nome dell'altra.

Naya tentò di calmare gli spasmi dell'altra baciandole delicatamente il viso donandole qualche carezza sulla guancia. Una volta tornate a respirare regolarmente si abbracciarono strette, rimanendo nella stessa posizione. La mora posò un lieve bacio nel petto della bionda, giusto all'altezza del cuore.

Buon anniversario, amore le disse inchiodando quelle iridi di perla nera in quelle azzurro mare dell'altra

Buon anniversario, vita mia disse schioccandole un bacio, la latina si alzò sotto lo sguardo confuso della bionda e andò verso la borsa a prendere una scatolina per poi tornare verso il letto. Sedendosi di fianco ad Hemo che in tanto si era messa seduta, con la mano libera, le prese una mano

Tu non hai idea di quanto ti amo, sei il mio tutto le disse guardandola con amore e le porse la scatolina che Hemo si precipitò ad aprire. Al suo interno ci trovò due fedine identiche accompagnate da un'incisione per dentro, su una c'era scritto Naya e su l'altra Heather. La mora prese quella con inciso il suo nome e gliela infilò nel dito seguita poi dalla bionda che le infilo quella con il suo.

Amore, ti amo anche io, grazie per questo anno meraviglioso con le lacrime agli occhi la abbracciò e poi la baciò con tutto l'amore che poteva.

Le sembrava incredibile che fosse passato già un anno, le sembrava ieri che tutto iniziò. Ogni giorno ringraziava Dio per averle mandato quell'angelo latino che le aveva scombussolato la vita.

Dai su alzati che dobbiamo andare a prendere l'aereo le diede un ultimo bacio prima di andare a prepararsi, seguita subito dopo dalla bionda.

Qualche ora più tardi, nell'aereo privato di proprietà della Fox, erano comodamente seduti: Hemo affianco a Naya, difronte c'erano Dianna e Lea nei quattro posti dall'altro lato dell'aereo c'erano Kevin affianco a Harry, difronte avevano Mark affianco a Darren. Loro erano gli ultimi che dovevano arrivare, gli altri erano già tutti a New York.

Prima di salire tutti avevano fatto gli auguri alle due, congratulandosi.

Una volta presa quota Naya ed Hemo si slacciarono le cinture e si misero comodamente abbracciate. Hemo cominciò a far scivolare una mano lungo il braccio di Naya fino ad accarezzarle una cosca facendo avanti e indietro un paio di volte, lentamente. Naya rabbrividì, chiudendo gli occhi beandosi di quel leggero tocco.

Hemo, che fai? chiese non troppo convinta a causa di quelle attenzioni. La risposta non arrivò però Hemo con la mano liberà le scostò i capelli e le depositò un bacio nella nuca, poi un altro, un altro e un altro ancora. Naya si lasciò scappare un sospiro, venne riportata alla realtà da delle risatine. Aprendo gli occhi si trovo difronte Dì e Lea che se la ridevano, lanciò alle due un'occhiataccia alla Santana Lopez che servì solo a calmarle ma non a farle smettere. Le due infatti trattenevano a stento le risate vedendo che Hemo continuava intrepida nell'esplorazione del suo collo senza accorgersi che tutti gli occhi erano puntati su loro.

Amore, ci stanno guardando tutti! sussurrò Naya facendo così tornare tra loro Heather che si guardò attorno imbarazzata con un timido sorriso sulle labbra facendo scoppiare tutti a ridere, Naya compresa che prontamente andò a posarle un tenero bacio sulle labbra.

La bionda non sapeva cosa le stava prendendo ma aveva una voglia assurda di farla sua tanto che afferrò con poca delicatezza il viso della latina per catturarle un altro casto bacio che in poco tempo lasciò il posto ad uno più famelico. Tutti le stavano guardando con un sorriso stampato in faccia, divertiti dalla situazione.

Naya rimase stupita da tanta intraprendenza in pubblico, tanto che anche quando si staccarono rimase imbambolata a guardarla fino a quando con uno scatto Hemo si alzò facendola sobbalzare, rimettendosi così seduta. La bionda la guardo e senza mai staccare gli occhi da lei le tese la mano che la mora afferrò.

Scusateci ma dobbiamo parlare, in privato! disse Hemo tirando in piedi la latina che la guardava confusa ma senza dire una parola. Si allontanarono velocemente mentre gli altri le prendevano in giro.

Adesso si dice parlare in privato? urlò Mark dal suo posto procurando una risatina di tutti

Vai Bee, falle vedere chi sei! urlò Kevin ad una particolarmente imbarazzata Naya scatenando un'altra risata

Fate piano che non vorremmo sentire rumori sospetti urlò Dianna procurando una copiosa risata a tutti.

Le due non riuscirono a trattenere le risate, entrando così nel piccolissimo bagno del jet strette in un abbraccio interrotto da Hemo che, dopo aver chiuso la porta a chiave vi ci sbatte con poca delicatezza Naya, procurandole un gemito di dolore placato subito dalle labbra della bionda sulle sue.

Cominciò a baciarla con foga portando le mani a lambire i glutei di Naya per poi scendere più giù fino ad arrivare alla fine del vestito, che arrivava a metà coscia, e tirarlo su per poi, facendo pressione nel fondo schiena, farle incrociare le gambe intorno alla vita.

Ma che mi fai? Neanche in aereo in mezzo ai nostri amici non riesco a controllarmi disse Hemo sfiorando le labbra della mora ad ogni parola

Ti capisco, se mi avessi riservato qualche attenzione in più, prima quando eravamo di la ti avrei fatta mia in quei sedili disse Naya ansimando.

La bionda riprese a baciarla e tenendola stretta a se la portò a sedersi sul ripiano del lavandino, senza lasciare mai quelle labbra che non avrebbe mai smesso di baciare, tirò giù la cerniera del vestito e glielo sfilò dalla testa facendola così rimanere in intimo. Naya tolse velocemente la maglia a Hemo, togliendole poi anche il reggiseno beandosi della visuale.

Per quante volte possa aver visto il corpo nudo della sua ragazza era sempre un brivido che le attraversava la spina dorsale, ogni volta era come se fosse la prima. Un'inspiegabile emozione, renderti conto che tutto ciò che vedi ti appartiene.

Hemo si avventò sul collo della mora facendola gemere e marchiandola succhiando un lembo di pelle sotto l'orecchio, sapeva benissimo che era il suo punto debole. Le sfilò il reggiseno e andò subito ad assaporare quel bottoncino più scuro leccandolo, mordendolo e succhiandolo stimolando l'altro con una mano. Dopo aver riservato lo stesso trattamento al gemello, con una scia di baci scese fino ad incontrare le mutante che andò subito a togliere con l'aiuto della latina che alzò appena il sedere dal ripiano. Una volta tolte si inginocchio e iniziò a baciarle l'interno coscia, lasciandovi anche li il segno del suo passaggio.

Naya non faceva altro che gemere e ansimare sotto il tocco di quella dea, non ne poteva più. Aveva bisogno di sentirla dentro di lei, aveva bisogno di essere soddisfatta. Mosse il bacino in modo da portarlo più vicino alla sua bocca ma Heather si scostò riprendendo a morderle l'interno coscia. La mora afferrò i capelli della bionda, giusto per avere un appiglio, per non sbatterla al muro prima di essere soddisfatta lei stessa. Naya credeva di impazzire, stava per perdere il controllo quando improvvisamene, sentì la lingua di Heather passare su quel fascio di nervi pulsanti gonfio di piacere interrompendo così tutti i suoi insulti mentali verso la bionda.

Oh CRISTO! si ritrovò a urlare a pieni polmoni per la sorpresa. Hemo ridacchiò fra le sue pieghe prima di continuare a passare la lingua con più vemenza sul suo clitoride, sostituendola poi con la bocca per succhiarlo. Con le dita iniziò a tracciare i contorni dell'apertura constatando quanto fosse pronta. Si sollevò da terra andando a baciarla, facendole assaporare se stessa.

Senza preavviso la penetrò con due dita, affondandoci come nel burro fuso. Naya conficcò le unghie nella schiena della ragazza strappandole un urlo di dolore.

Dios SI! continuava a gemere incontrollata mentre Hemo muoveva a ritmo sempre più serrato le dita dentro di lei, ruotandole alla ricerca del punto più sensibile, basandosi sugli acuti della mora. Quando lo trovò, insistette a stimolare quel punto tanto che la latina rischiò un infarto da quanto piacere la sua ragazza le stava procurando.

Vedere quella dea con la pelle ambrata così provata dal piacere che le stava donando lei le fece aumentare i battiti, iniziò anche lei ad annaspare alla ricerca di un po d'aria che sembra esserle stata levata improvvisamente. Iniziò ad ansimare. Poteva sentire chiaramente le pareti di Naya stringersi attorno alle sue dita ma notò che non voleva lasciarsi andare. La baciò con tutta la dolcezza possibile.

Amore, lasciati andare! Sono qui la rassicurò. Quelle parole bastarono per far sciogliere la mora.

OMMIODDIO, Heatheeeeer! Urlò in preda al più potente orgasmo della sua vita cercando gli occhi della bionda e che trovò subito ad osservarla.

Così, brava piccola le depositò un tenero bacio sulle labbra, diminuendo l'intensità e le spinte fino ad uscire completamente da lei. La mora andò ad appoggiare la testa nell'incavo del collo della bionda, riprendendo fiato, tenendo gli occhi chiusi e cercando di regolare il respiro. Hemo in tanto le depositava teneri baci tra i capelli, accarezzandole la schiena nuda.

Dopo aver ripreso fiato Naya decise di mettere in pratica ciò che aveva pensato prima. Con una leggere spinta allontanò Hemo che la guardò confusa e saltò giù dal ripiano andando subito a baciare con vemenza la bionda, facendola arretrare fino a quando non la fece sbattere contro il muro anch'essa con poca delicatezza. Alla bionda scappò un mugugno di dolore, la mora di fece perdonare andando ad attaccare il collo della bionda.

Dopo aver esplorato ogni centimetro del suo collo si spostò verso il basso, andando ad assaporare il capezzolo più vicino mentre stimolava l'altro con la mano guadagnandosi respiri pesanti e qualche gemito da parte di Hemo. Mentre era ancora impegnata nella degustazione di quella porzione di pelle con le mani andò a slacciare il bottone degli shorts e ad abbassare la zip per poi trascinarli via insieme alle mutande ormai fradice. Si ritrovò inginocchiata con davanti alla faccia l'intimità di Hemo, inspirò a fondo. L'odore della sua eccitazione la faceva impazzire, deposito un leggero bacio poco più in su delle grandi labbra. La ragazza gemette per quel semplice contatto tanto che provo ad avvicinarsi muovendo la sua intimità pulsante e bisognosa di attenzioni verso la bocca della latina che prontamente si scansò procurando un ringhio contrariato da parte della bionda.

Sul volto della mora si dipinse un sorrisino soddisfatto, alzò lo sguardo e vide il viso sofferente di Hemo che la implorava di soddisfarla. Non ce la fece a resistere, così portò una gamba della bionda sulla sua spalla e affondò la lingua in quel lago bollente che le piaceva definire il suo Paradiso Personale.

Oh Naya sospirò la bionda avendo ricevuto un po di sollievo, ma non era abbastanza e Naya lo percepì così si avvicinò alla sua apertura e la penetrò con la lingua facendola gemere. Iniziò a spingere la lingua più in profondità che poteva, Hemo intanto aveva iniziato a muore i fianchi al ritmo dettato la latina.

Oh signore… Amore, non fermarti sussurrò ormai quasi senza fiato, ansimando. Naya non ne aveva nessunissima intenzione. Portò una mano sul clitoride della bionda e con il pollice iniziò a torturarlo facendo roteare gli occhi alla ragazza per il piacere. Con la mano libera, le afferrò un gluteo. Hemo era vicina, le pareti si stavano stringendo attorno alla sua lingua. La mano dapprima sul gluteo la alzò alla ricerca della mano di Hemo che subito l'afferrò. Strinse quella mano per farle sentire che era li con lei. Per Hemo quello fu troppo, adorava l'estrema dolcezza che riservava solo a lei. Si lasciò andare a sua volta verso l'agognato orgasmo.

Oh Dio! NAYAAAAA! Anche per lei era stato il più potente. La mora la accompagnò nella discesa creando una scia di baci fino ad alzarsi in piedi e congiungere le loro labbra in un bacio necessario. Si abbracciarono.

Ti amo da morire Heather le sussurrò sulle sue labbra.

Ti amo anche io NayNay le rispose con il più sincero dei sorrisi donandole un bacio.

Una volta tranquillizzate si staccarono e si vestirono scambiandosi teneri sorrisi e un bacio di tanto in tanto. Tornarono dagli altri mano nella mano con due sorrisi ebeti stampati in volto ignorando i commenti e le prese in giro dei loro amici. Naya pensò che probabilmente si era sentito tutto.

Una volta sedute ai loro posti Kevin si avvicinò a loro Bee, si è sentito tutto! sussurrò piano in modo da farsi sentire solo da loro.

Naya si girò verso Hemo e scoppiarono a ridere facendo ridere anche tutti gli altri.

Angolo autore:

Fatemi sapere che ne pensate di questa non sofferta, ma SOFFERTISSIMA Shot!

Potete trovarmi in Facebook con una pagina interamente dedicata a Naya Rivera oppure in quella dedicata a Miley Cyrus oppure in Twitter.

Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate!

Ciao belli,

#SheTookMyHeart


End file.
